Akhir Cerita
by J.Jens
Summary: Naruto berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan kaku karena masa lalu. Setelah tahu penyebab kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya, ia bertekad ingin menghancurkan seseorang. Remaja itu telah terjerat oleh masa lalu hingga perempuan itu datang dan menjeratnya di masa sekarang. Namun takdir berkeinginan lain. Naruto tidak boleh lepas pada masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah milikku. Seandainya iya, ia tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun.**_

 _ **Peringatan :**_ **J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa gelisah, marah, muak, merana, dan sengsara setiap kali ceritanya terunggah.  
**

 **Bab 1**

"Gadis pemalu?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis sedang menundukkan kepalanya di sudut ruang kelas lab biologi. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," ujarnya kepada Kiba setelah menggerakkan lagi kepalanya menatap mikroskop yang ada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mendengar komentar Naruto mengenai dirinya. _Naruto memang tidak akan tertarik padaku_.

"Kupikir dia cukup seksi, Naruto," Kiba berkomentar lagi. Matanya mencuri-lihat Hinata yang sekarang sudah sibuk dengan preparat bawang putih mengenai pembelahan sel.

Naruto hanya menggumam sambil terus mengamati preparatnya di bawah mikroskop. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menulis dan menggambar. "Anafase," gumamnya setelah sejenak mengamati hasil gambar obyek pekerjaannya. "Sekarang giliranmu, Kiba," perintah Naruto setelah mengganti preparatnya dengan yang lain.

Kiba memutar matanya kesal. Berbicara mengenai kisah romansa pada Naruto adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tidak pernah sekalipun terdengar Naruto melepas predikat penyendirinya selama ini. Hanya ada Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke saja yang menjadi temannya. Bukan karena Naruto adalah _gay_ , lelaki bermata biru itu hanya menganggap relasi yang dibumbui romansa itu cukup membuang waktu. Pikiran lelaki itu selalu berakhir pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa berpacaran dengan perempuan pada hakikatnya hanya untuk mendapatkan kontak fisik. Jika memang demikian, Naruto memilih jalan untuk menikmati fisik perempuan tanpa harus melalui tahap pacaran.

Kiba mengamati mikroskop yang disodorkan Naruto. "Profase," kata Kiba.

Naruto mengernyit sejenak lalu cepat-cepat meraih mikroskopnya kembali dan mengamati sekali lagi. "Ini metafase, idiot," kata Naruto kesal.

"Terserah kau."

Bosan dengan Naruto yang terlalu serius dengan pelajaran, Kiba hendak mendatangi Hinata yang sedang bekerja sendirian. Gadis itu memang selalu sendiri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat menjadi _partner_ nya dalam mengerjakan kegiatan laboratorium—bahkan nyaris semua kegiatan yang melibatkan kelompok. Gadis itu terlalu pendiam untuk ukuran seorang perempuan.

Kiba menengok hasil laporan lab Hinata. Tulisan tangannya rapi. Gambarnya pubagus, sangat realistis. "Kau sudah selesai, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang semula sedang mengamati preparat dengan mikroskop langsung mendongak. Gerak refleksnya sangat bagus hingga menyebabkan gadis itu mundur selangkah menjauhi Kiba. Kiba yang melihat gerakan gadis itu sedikit sakit hati. Tetapi lelaki itu maklum akan sikap Hinata. Perempuan kalem itu begitu tertutup.

"Se-sedikit lagi," jawab Hinata terbata. Ini adalah kebiasaan Hinata setiap kali berbicara dengan orang lain. Kemampuannya dalam mengolah verbal begitu buruk. Semua itu terlihat wajar bagi gadis yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki ibu sejak usianya lima tahun.

Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah seorang pengacara kondang yang luar biasa sibuk. Hinata hanya memiliki satu orang saudari kandung yang tabiatnya begitu berbeda dengan Hinata. Hanabi,adik Hinata, mewarisi seluruh gen milik ayahnya yang pintar mengatur strategi dan pandai berbicara. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu luar biasa pemalu. Satu bukti bahwa Hinata adalah reinkarnasi ibunya yang juga seperti itu.

"Naruto!" Kiba memanggil lelaki dengan garis pada kedua pipinya itu cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa siswa menoleh termasuk guru Iruka yang baru menilai hasil laporan kelas lain.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" guru Iruka memberikan pandangan yang terganggu.

"Maaf, Sensei, Hinata sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan pengamatannya. Aku sendiri juga kurang mengerti. Karena itu, aku meminta Naruto untuk membantu Hinata," jelas Kiba diiringi senyum tidak bersalahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal. Berani sekali Kiba menyuruhnya untuk membantu gadis itu? Hyuuga itu bisa melakukannya sendiri!

Di sisi lain, Hinata nyaris saja memekik karena Kiba memanggil nama Naruto. Degup jantung perempuan itu mulai tidak terkendali. Kondisi seperti ini merupakan hal yang istimewa. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mendekati Hinata. Bahkan menyadari keberadaan gadis itu pun Naruto tidak pernah tahu.

Guru Iruka menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Wajah gadis itu tertutup poni rata meski rambut panjang Hinata sudah dikuncir kuda karena rambutnya yang panjangnya lebih dari sebahu—aturan umum dalam kegiatan laboratorium. "Naruto," panggil guru Iruka, "Bantu Hinata."

Naruto memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Kiba yang berjalan santai ke meja kerja semula dengan seringai jahil ke arah Naruto.

 _Brengsek dia!_ Naruto hanya mampu membatin dan berjalan dengan enggan ke meja kerja lab Hinata. Hinata dengan sigap mundur sejauh mungkin dari aura mematikan Naruto yang sedang kesal. "Apa yang kurang?" tanya Naruto datar—nyaris membentak, sebetulnya.

Hinata terlonjak mendengar ketidaknyamanan dalam suara Naruto. "Uhm, a-aku ti-tinggal du-dua preparat la-lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Bawa kemari," perintah Naruto. Hinata bergeming ketakutan pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya diam saja menjadi semakin kesal. "Kubilang bawa kemari preparatnya!" suara Naruto tetap dalam keadaan wajar. Hanya intonasinya itu sanggup membuat siswi yang berada di sebelah meja kerja lab Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri sekaligus ditimpa tatapan mengerikan dari siswa paling brilian di sekolah menengah atas itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata, oh, jangan heran! Kedua kaki gadis itu sudah kesulitan untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Getaran karena rasa takut pada gadis itu sangat kentara.

Hinata menyodorkan kaca preparat yang terdapat irisan bawang merah ke tangan Naruto. Naruto merebutnya tanpa ucapan terimakasih. Ada jeda sejenak dalam keheningan karena Naruto sibuk mengamati preparat itu. Terimakasih pada Kami-sama karena Hinata memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Telofase," kata Naruto dan mengganti preparat dengan yang lain. "Metafase." Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung bergegas kembali ke meja kerjanya padahal Hinata belum selesai menulis hasil pengamatan Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun," gumam gadis itu pelan. Ia yakin tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kau tidak ada ekstra, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sibuk meletakkan sejumlah buku pelajaran.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kurang dari tiga bulan, mereka akan resmi selesai mengeyam pendidikan SMA. Dua orang itu adalah kebanggan sekolah Konohagakure. Selain cerdas dalam bidang akademik, mereka juga mumpuni dalam berbagai bidang olahraga. Hanya sifat mereka saja yang menjadi sisi negatif. Sasuke adalah seorang yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar. Lalu, Naruto, tidak pernah ada kabar bahwa lelaki itu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Naruto dianggap seorang penyuka lelaki. Lelaki itu tidak peduli pada kata orang. Ia malah merasa bersyukur karena dengan rumor itu, ia tidak akan digosipkan dengan perempuan manapun.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Mereka tidak lagi banyak bicara setelah itu. Dua orang itu memang memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip—semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Ya, Sasuke adalah sosok pendiam dan dingin yang sejati. Tetapi Naruto tidak. Masa kecil lelaki itu tidaklah sekejam apa yang dilakukannya hari ini pada Hinata. Naruto adalah pribadi ceria dan murah senyum hingga menjelang kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama. Semua senyum dan keceriaan itu hilang seiring kematian kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan mobil tunggal. Saat itu mereka dalam perjalanan untuk liburan akhir tahun. Ketika dalam perjalanan, rem mobil yang dikendarai Minato blong dan mobil mereka masuk ke jurang. Hanya Naruto yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu karena terlempar keluar dan tubuhnya tertahan pada ranting pohon sehingga mencegah bocah kecil itu menghantam bebatuan dasar jurang. Nahas, raga kedua orangtuanya hancur dalam ledakan mobil. Naruto kecil melihat semuanya. Detik-detik di mana Kushina—ibunya—mencoba keluar dari mobil namun terlambat. Api segera melalap mobil itu diikuti suara ledakan cukup keras.

Saat ini Naruto hidup sendiri. Beruntungnya lelaki itu adalah Minato merupakan pemilik perusahaan penting di Jepang. Kedudukan Minato sebagai presiden direktur paska kecelakaan itu sementara diisi oleh kepercayaan lelaki yang sama persis seperti Naruto itu oleh kakak perempuannya Tsunade. Narut akan secara resmi menggantikan posisi Tsunade ketika lelaki itu memasuki usia matang setelah meyelesaikan studi kuliahnya.

Setelah meletakkan sejumlah buku pelajaran hari ini dalam lokernya, Naruto melangkah untuk segera pulang. Pelajaran hari ini cukup menguras emosinya. Kiba berkali-kali mengerjainya dengan mendekatkan pria bersurai kuning itu pada sejumlah wanita. Pada blok pertama pelajaran bahasa inggris, lelaki yang selalu berbau anjing itu berpura-pura memanggil Naruto untuk meminta bantuan tentang pekerjaan rumah. Nyatanya, Kiba berencana mendekatkan Naruto pada Ino. Tentu saja Naruto langsung berbalik setelah tahu niat busuk Kiba. Pada blok kedua Kiba belum menyerah. Lelaki itu berpura-pura tersandung saat pelajaran olahraga lari. Naruto dan Sasuke yang panik bergegas meraih lengan Kiba. Niat busuk Kiba tercium saat Sakura datang untuk mengobatinya. Menyisakan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura. Sasuke saat itu sudah kembali ke lapangan karena dipanggil oleh guru Gay. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto muak adalah pada blok terakhir kegiatan laboratorium. Kiba nyaris membuatnya hilang kontrol pada Hinata yang pendiam.

Hari ini Naruto berniat menghabiskan sorenya di dalam kamar sembari bermain _video game_ favoritnya : _call of duty_ ditemani semangkuk—tidak, ini jelas tidak cukup—ramen yang super lezat.

"Sampai bertemu besok, _Teme_ ," pamit Naruto dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' dari sang empunya rambut _raven_.

Jarak antara sekolah dan rumah Naruto tidak begitu jauh sehingga lelaki itu rutin berjalan kaki. Kebiasaan mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ masih melekat hingga saat ini. Sejumlah penyanyi dari luar negeri melantunkan lagu-lagu _jazz_ yang menjadi _genre_ favorit Uzumaki tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang gadis yang selalu setia mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto tiap kali waktu pulang sekolah. Gadis itu akan memberi jarak cukup jauh agar Naruto tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Gadis itu sudah cukup senang memandangi punggung yang tegak itu. Punggung yang selalu ia lihat setiap sore hari saat perjalanan pulang. Punggung yang sudah ia kenal sejak nyaris enam tahun lalu. Ia tidak pernah berani melangkah lebih dekat karena Naruto sangat menghindari kaum hawa. Ia takut malah membuat Naruto menjauh darinya dan hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu yaitu melihat punggung Naruto itu tidak akan pernah datang. _Seperti ini sudah cukup bagiku_. Batin gadis itu menguntai kata-kata membahagiakan. Ya, Hinata menyukai cara ini.

Tepat pada sebuah perempatan, Naruto berhenti cukup lama menunggu lampu lalu lintas. Dari kejauhan, Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan lebih dekat. Ia selalu begitu jika melihat Naruto berhenti sejenak. Lagipula akan ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang juga akan menyeberang.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Sedikit lagi, Hinata.

Dua meter.

Naruto masih sibuk mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ nya.

Lampu lalu lintas dari merah berubah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Naruto melangkah pelan diikuti Hinata yang tepat di belakangnya. Dan Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah yang melaju cukup kencang dari arah kanan mereka—bukan, tepat menuju arah Naruto.

 _Naruto, lihat kananmu!_ Hinata mulai menjerit. Mobil itu membunyikan klakson berkali-kali tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa mendengar. Kaki perempuan itu secara refleks maju sebelum sedan tadi menghantam tubuh Naruto. Sebuah tangan mungil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih besar. Tubuh mereka berdua ambruk beberapa meter menuju seberang jalan. Mobil sedan tadi langsung tancap gas tanpa memedulikan bahwa ada dua siswa yang terkapar.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Bagian siku tangan kirinya lecet. "Apa yang kau laku—" Kata-kata lelaki itu terhenti setelah melihat orang yang mendorongnya itu terlempar beberapa meter darinya. Tubuh penyelamat itu berambut panjang dan berwarna gelap. Sepertinya ia begitu kesusahan untuk bangun. Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak tatkala melihat ada beberapa cairan berwarna merah kental menuruni dahi penyelematnya yang ternyata ... "Hyuuga."

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis :

Saya menggunakan _pairing_ Naruto-Hinata di cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto bukan milikku. Seandainya iya, kau tak boleh menyentuhnya.

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali ceritanya terunggah.

.

.

 **Bab 2**

Beberapa orang asing berdatangan ke lokasi kejadian yang nyaris membuat dua siswa itu tertabrak. Beberapa dari mereka berniat untuk membantu Naruto dan Hinata berdiri. Naruto menepis tangan-tangan yang hendak menolongnya. Dan berjalan tertatih untuk mendekat ke arah Hinata. Naruto mengernyit pada kain celananya yang robek. Ada darah yang merembes keluar. Matanya menutup menahan kesal. Tidak seharusnya perempuan itu menolongnya!

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?!" Uzumaki itu membungkuk—ia harus menahan rasa perih pada lutut kanannya yang terluka—dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu gadis itu untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

Hinata yang belum pulih dari terkejutnya mendadak merasakan pening saat tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri. Akibatnya, raga gadis itu sedikit oleng. Untung Naruto sigap mempererat topangannya sebelum tubuh Hinata kembali terempas ke aspal jalanan.

Secara insting, Hinata memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Pandangannya mulai berputar. Perutnya mulai merasa mual. Mungkin karena benturan kepalanya dengan trotoar.

Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata tidak menjadi lebih baik. Ada rasa khawatir berkecamuk dalam hati lelaki dengan tiga garis tanda lahir pada pipinya itu. Apalagi melihat ada aliran cairan merah segar menuruni pipi kanan gadis itu. Tanpa disuruh, lelaki itu langsung melingkarkan salah satu lengannya ke bawah lutut perempuan itu dan melingkarkan lengan lain ke punggung Hyuuga itu.

Hinata terpekik pelan saat kakinya tidak lagi berpijak bumi. Kedua tangan mungil itu langsung melingkar secara refleks pada leher Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

"Akan lebih baik begitu," kata Naruto seketika melihat raut wajah Hinata bersemu. Cepat-cepat lelaki itu menambahkan, "Kau itu berat sekali." Naruto tahu bahwa baru saja ia berdusta. Tubuh Hinata bahkan sangat ringan. Tidak butuh usaha besar untuk mengangkatnya. Sempat berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah anak kurang makan dan tidak terpelihara dengan baik di keluarganya. Namun nama Hyuuga tidak mungkin mudah membiarkan salah satu keluarganya kekurangan makan. Naruto mendengus pada pemikiran konyol itu.

Hinata menelan ludah sebagai bentuk usaha meredakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. "Ka-kau bi-bisa me-menurunkanku."

"Lalu orang-orang beranggapan aku adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Itu maumu, Hyuuga?" Naruto berkata retoris. Ia benci harus berkomentar dan berbicara pada seorang perempuan. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata jelas berkebalikan dengan isi hati gadis itu. Naruto bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Perempuan itu menyulitkan. Tidak ingin ini padahal iya. Ingin itu padahal tidak. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin muak.

Hinata tidak membalasnya. Keberaniannya menciut hingga nyaris hilang ketika mata biru milik sosok yang tengah menggendongnya itu menatap balik manik mata ametis miliknya. Warna biru itu tidak lagi secerah dulu. Perlahan warna itu meredup dimakan usia. Perubahan sikap Naruto beberapa tahun ini membuat hati perempuan itu ngilu. Gadis itu begitu merindu pada anak lelaki yang ceria dulu. Anak lelaki yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan namun hatinya tak mudah dijangkau.

Naruto berjalan pelan setelah mengabaikan sejumlah orang yang hendak memberi tumpangan mereka berdua menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Darah yang mengalir pada kening Hinata yang berasal dari luka robek pada kepalanya itu kemungkinan besar mengakibatkan trauma singkat sehingga gadis itu mulai merasa pusing.

Betapa beruntungnya mereka. Tidak sampai lima menit, sebuah rumah sakit sudah tampak di depan mata. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai kesemutan karena menggendong Hinata namun ia menahannya. Ketika memasuki pintu kaca ganda yang membuka otomatis, sejumlah perawat langsung berdatangan. Beberapa dari mereka langsung berinisiatif mengambil tempat tidur rumah sakit. Jangan bertanya mengapa mereka begitu sigap. Rumah sakit itu merupakan salah satu rumah sakit kepunyaan Namikaze. Melihat baju seragam sang empunya berdarah ditambah seorang gadis yang sudah pucat pasi bersandar pada dada lelaki itu membuat banyak staf kesehatan panik.

Naruto segera membaringkan Hinata yang sudah setengah sadar lalu sejumlah perawat membawa perempuan itu ke unit gawat darurat.

Seorang dokter menghampiri Naruto. "Apakah anda tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Hinata yang menghilang di ujung lorong rumah sakit. "Aku ingin segera tahu kondisinya," kata Naruto pelan penuh penekanan, "secepatnya," tambahnya lagi yang membuat si dokter menunduk ketakutan.

"Ba-baik, Namikaze-sama."

Dokter itu segera berlari mengikuti jejak Hinata dan menghilang. Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak. Meraih lagi _earphone_ yang tersemat di saku dadanya. Ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh bagian yang tadi sempat menjadi sandaran kepala si Hyuuga, ada sesuatu yang lembap nyaris basah. Mata Naruto menunduk dan mendengus mendapati sejumlah cairan merah tua membasahi saku bajunya. "Benar-benar menyusahkan," gumamnya sebal. Namun perasaan kesal itu sekejap hilang mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Naruto berjalan ke lorong yang sama menuju unit gawat darurat. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata. Dari pintu luar, seorang perawat memasang selang infus dan seorang dokter tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada kepala Hinata. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Tidak ada rasa ngilu yang terbentuk dari mimik wajah gadis itu. Naruto yakin dokter itu sudah memberikan suntikan bius agar Hinata tidak merasa kesakitan. Setelah puas melihat keadaan Hinata tanpa harus masuk ke ruang itu, Naruto berjalan keluar bangunan itu menuju selasar yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman luas yang tertata rapi. Ia mengambil salah satu bangku panjang bersandaran besi yang terletak di dekat taman persis sebelah ruang gawat darurat. Sebelah tangan Naruto lagi-lagi menyentuh darah yang sudah mengering milik Hinata. Bayangannya kembali ke masa lalu.

" _Ibu!" teriak Naruto yang bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari rangting-ranting pohon yang membelit tubuhnya. "Ibu, aku takut!" teriaknya lagi._

 _Kushina bersama Minato masih terguling-guling dalam mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi untuk pergi berlibur. Sedan itu ringsek parah ketika membentur bebatuan tajam dan akhirnya berhenti berguling di dasar jurang yang curam. Mata Kushina membuka dan terkejut mendapati Naruto telah menghilang dari balik kursi belakang. Mata wanita berambut merah itu memutar ke arah kursi pengemudi dan menemukan suaminya sudah remuk menghantam setir dan wajah lelaki itu sudah penuh dengan tusukan pecahan kaca. Darah segar mengalir dari wajah sang suami. Kushina berusaha melepaskan ikatan sabuk pengamannya dan bergegas membuka pintu meski sudah rusak parah. Baru saja kepalanya keluar dan melihat di atas, putranya tengah menjerit-jeritkan namanya, tiba-tiba ledakan besar segera bergema disusul lalapan api luar biasa dahsyat berasal dari mobil itu._

 _Naruto memandang semuanya. Kepala ibunya yang sempat menangkap manik biru milik anak lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Anak lelaki yang harus menyaksikan ledakan hebat; menelan kedua orangtuanya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Di ranting yang jauh dari dasar jurang._

 _Matanya panas. Sekalilagi tenggorokan Naruto meneriakkan nama ibunya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak hingga suaranya serak dan akhirnya tubuh itu melemah dan kegelapan mendera._

Mata Naruto membuka cepat. Rupanya dia tertidur dan mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Tangan kanannya masih memegang dengan setia pada darah Hinata yang sudah mengering tadi. Telapak tangannya mengepal keras pada permukaan kain putih bernoda itu. Memori masa lalunya kembali hadir dan lelaki itu sangat benci ketika kenangan itu kembali menyembul keluar.

Gadis ini mengganggu dinamika hidupnya yang telah membaik. Gadis ini jelas akan mengusiknya jika ia nekat berdekatan dengan Hinata. Hanya dalam beberapa saat, Hyuuga itu sudah menembus jauh barikade pikiran dan hatinya yang tertutup rapat akan masa lalu. Mengingat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya mati di depan mata Naruto sama saja membuka luka lama. Lelaki itu sudah berjuang keras untuk tidak menjadi gila karena kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia tidak mau lagi menjadi nyaris gila karena diingatkan kembali.

Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan kembali menuju ruang lobi dan bertemu dengan dokter yang tadi merawat Hinata. Ya, dokter itu menghampiri Naruto dengan sukarela ketika kepala sang pemilik berputar-putar seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"A-ada apa, Namikaze-sama?" tanya dokter itu terbata.

Naruto bergeming dengan wajah datarnya. Mulut lelaki itu membuka namun hanya sedikit. "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Dokter itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Tentu saja perempuan beruntung yang memperoleh dekapan sang bos itu. Siapa lagi?

"Gadis itu hanya mengalami luka ringan saja, tuan. Memang mengalami sedikit trauma tapi ia akan segera pulih."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali. Dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia tidak ingin Hinata menjumpainya di sini—di manapun, sejujurnya. Ia ingin menjauh dari semua perempuan yang mengganggu hidupnya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadi begitu antipati terhadap perempuan. Mungkin ketika melihat wajah terakhir ibunya yang melongok keluar sesaat sebelum mobil itu meledak.

Baginya, melihat wajah perempuan seperti melihat wajah ibunya yang berakhir pada kematian tragis.

Trauma yang entah kapan bisa hilang.

 **...**

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Mata hijau gadis itu mengamati perban yang menutup sebagian kepala sebelah kanan milik Hyuuga itu.

Sakura adalah salah satu dari sekian murid sekolah itu yang secara sukarela menawari Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Mereka berdua tidak dekat. Hanya bertegur sapa sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Hinata bukan gadis yang mudah menjalin relasi pada orang lain. Dan saat itu, pada jam istirahat ketiga, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati mata rasa ingin tahu milik temannya itu. "A-aku ha-hanya terjatuh, Sakura-chan," dustanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kejadian sesungguhnya agar sahabatnya itu tidak menginterogasinya lebih. Apalagi sampai tahu kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu membuntuti Naruto jika pulang sekolah.

"Keseimbangan tubuhmu memang payah, Hinata-chan. Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati," Sakura memberi nasihat. Mereka berdua baru saja menyelesaikan mata pelajaran blok ketiga dan hendak menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Pelajaran fisika bersama dengan Kakashi-sensei memang tidak pernah menarik ditambah pelajaran hitung-menghitung. Sakura berkali-kali mengatakan ingin segera mengudap makanan ditemani segelas es. Otaknya panas dengan soal hitungan yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Ketika kaki mereka berbelok pada salah satu lorong lantai satu, aroma parfum tercium di udara. Dan Hinata menjadi orang yang paling tahu aroma milik siapa ini. Tentu saja, milik Namikaze itu. Tanpa kehadiran lelaki bermata sebiru samudera itu, semburat warna merah jambu terbentuk di pipi pucat si gadis bermata sayu itu. Selalu saja ia merutuk pada mudahnya pembuluh darah pada tubuhnya merespon cepat terhadap segala hal mengenai Naruto. Mengingat Naruto, gadis itu terhenyak. Ia lupa belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena pengobatan kemarin di rumah sakit. Berinisiatif untuk menemui Naruto—meski ia sangsi apakah sanggup berhadapan dengan lelaki itu—Hinata meraih lengan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi sebentar.

"Kenapa?" Mata Sakura memandang Hinata penuh curiga.

Hinata berusaha untuk memilih kata yang tepat agar tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga Sakura meningkat. "A-aku lupa membawa obat untuk dimakan siang ini. Obat itu masih tertinggal di kelas." Bagus! Lagipula Hinata jujur. Ia memang lupa kalau harus mengonsumsi beberapa obat untuk penambah darah.

Sakura hanya ber-oh dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju kantin dan berniat menemui Ino, sahabat dekat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hinata yang tidak lagi melihat Sakura langsung bergegas mencari sosok Naruto. Naluri gadis itu selalu tepat untuk menemukan sang pujaan hati. Sedikit berlari ke belakang gedung utama berlantai lima sekolah, Hinata menemukan sebuah bangku yang letaknya berada di bawah pohon dan menghadap sebuah gudang yang terlihat kumuh di belakang gedung. Tidak ada orang di sana pada jam istirahat. Tentu saja karena tempat itu sudah dikalim oleh Naruto sejak setahun lalu.

Seperti dugaan awal, Hinata ragu untuk lebih dekat ke bangku itu. Tubuh Naruto berbaring dengan salah satu lengan sebagai bantalan kepala dan tangan lain menutupi wajah. Kedua kaki Naruto menekuk dan menyilang karena tinggi tubuh Naruto yang kelewatan. Jika Hinata berdiri, Naruto seperti melihat bocah kecil yang hanya setinggi dadanya. Mata Hinata juga mendapati ada kabel putih menjuntai dari lubang telinga lelaki itu. Sepertinya ia tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ nya lagi.

Kaki Hinata sudah bergetar ketika jarak miliknya hanya tinggal sepuluh meter dari Naruto.

Hinata berdiri—meski sedikit bergetar—dekat dengan kaki Naruto. Setelah berhasil meneguk sejumlah saliva untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering, ia bersuara, "Na-naruto-kun." Lirih, dan tentu saja orang yang dipanggil tidak akan mampu mendengarnya. Kembali ia berkata lagi kali ini lebih keras. "Na-naruto-kun!"

Mungkin karena Naruto sedang sibuk memakai _earphone_ sehingga sekeras apapun suatu suara tidak akan berhasil membuat lelaki itu mengubah posisinya. Hinata berjalan lebih dekat. Ujung jari tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh tangan yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Nyaris sentuhan kulit Naruto berhasil digapai perempuan itu, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak dan mencengkram erat tangan Hinata. "Jangan sentuh!" suara Naruto begitu tegas dan menghentikan gerakan gadis itu seketika.

Begitu Naruto sadar bahwa tangannya secara refleks mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan milik Hyuuga, ia mengempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Sorot mata birunya memancarkan ketidaksukaan yang mengerikan karena jam tidur siangnya terganggu. Ia sudah berniat akan bolos pada blok terakhir pelajaran seni guru Kurenai dan gadis di hadapannya sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Pergi!" hardik Naruto. Ia benci ada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Apalagi orang itu perempuan.

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara Naruto yang murka. Namun gadis itu harus melakukan rencananya. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu membuka mulut. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto sudah menyela. "Aku tahu kau ingin berterimakasih padaku. Aku tidak butuh itu. Anggap itu sebagai imbalan karena kau menyelamatkanku dari mobil brengsek kemarin. Itu kuanggap impas. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi! Mungkin kau harus paham dari kalimat 'jangan ganggu aku lagi' yang artinya jangan pernah sekalipun kau muncul atau berada dekat denganku. Kau paham?" Naruto memberi peringatan dalam setiap ucapannya. Nada tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan panjang itu hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus terluka. Gadis itu harusnya tahu apa yang akan didapatnya jika berani mendekati seorang Namikaze. Pamor pria itu sangat terkenal dengan kebencian terhadap perempuan. Nekat saja Hinata mendekatinya. Tapi gadis itu juga tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri bahwa sudah sejak lama ia menaruh hati pada Naruto. Sudah sejak lama dan mungkin Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu.

 _Mata lavender milik anak perempuan sebelas tahun itu berair. Ada sorot ketakutan yang memancar dari mata itu sehingga empat anak laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di sudut jalan sepi sore hari, Hinata yang memiliki tubuh kecil terpojok. Ia sangat ketakutan. Di bawahnya sudah tercecer buah kesemek berwarna oranye cukup banyak pemberian nenek Chiyo, tetangga rumahnya. Sebagian buah itu sudah hancur karena diinjak-injak oleh segerombolan anak lelaki tadi. Mereka tertawa dan mengejek Hinata._

" _Hei, anak tak punya ibu, kau jualan apa? Buah busuk seperti ini tidak akan laku dijual!" teriak salah satu anak yang bertubuh paling kurus dibanding yang lain. "Lagipula, kau anak orang kaya, kan? Untuk apa kau jual buah-buah jelek itu?"_

 _Hinata mundur sampai punggungnya menempel pada tembok pagar pinggir jalan. Airmatanya sudah menetes._

" _Me-menjauh dariku!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya._

 _Mendengar teriakan dari anak perempuan itu, anak-anak lelaki nakal itu malah tertawa makin keras. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut berombak dan bertubuh gempal maju. Anak lelaki itu kemudian menjambak rambut pendek milik Hinata. Ada pekik rasa sakit keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Beraninya kau berteriak pada kami, dasar hantu!" teriak anak lelaki itu lalu mengempas tubuh kecil Hinata sampai membentur tembok. "Matamu itu menakutkan! Kau lebih layak disebut hantu daripada manusia!"_

 _Hinata merasakan kesakitan pada punggungnya. Benturan tadi cukup keras. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghadapi kemungkinan buruk lain. Ia sangat tidak beruntung karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat ada orang melintas di jalan itu sekadar menolongnya dari berandalan kecil di hadapannya ini._

 _Salah satu anak lelaki yang memiliki bobot paling berlebih maju dan mengangkat tangan, hendak memberikan tamparan cukup keras andai saja tidak ada suara yang memecah adegan itu. "Pamaaan! Gadis itu ada di sini!" Suara itu berasal dari atas tembok pagar tempat punggung Hinata bersandar. Semua anak termasuk Hinata mendongak dan melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang menoleh ke arah jalan lain sambil melambai-lambai. Anak-anak yang berada di bawah kebingungan melihatnya. "Di sini, paman, dia di sini. Ada beberapa anak yang mencoba mengganggunya!" teriaknya lagi. Seketika itu, anak-anak berandalan langsung paham maksud teriakan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, semua preman cilik itu langsung lari tunggang langgang. Takut jika ada orang dewasa memergoki mereka melakukan kejahatan._

 _Naruto memberikan seringai lebar pada anak-anak yang lari kocar-kacir itu. Tipuannya berhasil mengelabui mereka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Ucapan 'paman' tadi hanya tipu muslihat. Tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Terkadang, bocah pirang itu bisa jadi cerdik luar biasa._

 _Setelah anak pengganggu tadi menghilang, anak lelaki yang ada di atas tembok pagar itu melompat turun dan segera mendatangi Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ada kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas pada mimik wajah lelaki itu._

 _Hinata yang berjalan pelan sambil mengambil keranjang bambu lalu memungut beberapa buah kesemek yang masih bagus. Naruto yang melihat anak itu ikut serta membantu. Saat ingin meletakkan buah itu di keranjang yang dibawa si gadis, ia terkejut melihat linangan airmata milik anak perempuan itu._

" _Sudah jangan menangis. O iya, namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan disambut dengan tangan kotor penuh tanah milik gadis cilik itu. Tangan itu gemetar. Naruto sangat memahami rasa takut yang dimiliki gadis itu._

" _Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," jawab anak perempuan itu lirih. Wajahnya menunduk dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. "Te-terimakasih banyak."_

 _Naruto tersenyum senang saat airmata gadis itu tidak lagi meleleh dari mata lavendernya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Kata ibu, seorang lelaki harus melindungi orang yang sedang kesusahan. Apalagi seorang perempuan. Perempuan sudah seharusnya dilindungi. Bukan disakiti," celetuk bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahun itu._

 _Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hatinya diliputi perasaan hangat ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Ayah Hinata juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia sering melihat ayahnya memberikan perhatian yang luar biasa pada ibunya ketika sang ibu masih hidup. Dan anak lelaki di hadapannya ini sama persis seperti sosok Hiashi yang ia kagumi._

" _Perlu kuantar pulang?" Naruto kembali bertanya._

 _Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. A-aku a-akan pulang sendiri. Na-naruto-san pasti sibuk."_

 _Mendengar nama panggilan itu membentuk kernyitan pada dahi Naruto. "Panggil aku Naruto saja, ya?"_

 _Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk. "Te-terimakasih, Naruto."_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan."_

 _Panggilan itu manis. Membuai gadis cilik sebelas tahun itu dan terus terngiang dalam pikiran dan benaknya. Hingga wujud ceria itu tak pernah lagi muncul. Satu kali dalam hidup Hinata kecil, ia merasa dilindungi. Ia merasa tidak terintimidasi dan dipenuhi ketakutan oleh orang asing. Dan satu kali dalam hidupnya ada perasaan aneh yang muncul tiap kali ia mengingat jenis suara, warna mata, dan senyum Naruto. Gadis cilik itu tidak akan pernah melupakan itu. Hal indah yang mejadi motivasinya untuk lebih berani jika ada yang menindasnya_.

"Ma-maaf." Kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa justru kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hendak mengucapkan terimakasih tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. "Ma-maaf membuat Naruto-kun marah," ucapnya lagi dengan suara bergetar antara takut dan menahan likuid yang nyaris keluar dari matanya.

Naruto memicingkan mata; mengamati setiap jengkal dari tubuh Hinata. Gestur gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang tapi ia lupa siapa.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi kau mengerti dengan istilah 'pergi', kan?" Naruto berkata frontal. Ia ingin sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk kaku tapi kakinya tak kunjung beranjak pergi. Hatinya sakit. Bukan, bukan karena pengusiran Naruto tetapi ada hal lain. Hatinya sakit melihat Naruto telah berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan tak ramah. Hinata merasa sedih akan hal yang mengubah pujaan hatinya itu. Ia ingin Narutonya yang dulu. Yang membantunya dari berandalan cilik dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berani. Dan ia juga tak ingin jauh dari Naruto meski lelaki itu tak lagi menjadi Naruto yang dulu.

"Apa kau bodoh atau tuli, ha?!" Naruto kembali membentak dan membuat Hinata kembali tersentak. Mata nyalang milik Naruto menjadi berkali lipat mengerikan. "Atau kau masih kurang puas dengan imbalan yang kuberikan kemarin?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bukan itu yang diinginkan gadis itu. Matanya mencoba untuk membalas tatapan sengit milik Naruto. Menyelami berbagai emosi yang muncul dari mata biru langit yang selalu menjadi motivasi dan penyemangat Hinata. Tidak mudah untuk menatap mata Naruto tanpa rona di pipinya.

"Apa?!" Naruto menantang. Hatinya serasa dipelintir ketika teriakan demi teriakan ia tujukan pada sosok keras kepala yang masih saja berdiri mematung di depannya itu. "Apa yang kauinginkan? Uang?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng. Keberaniannya mengumpul perlahan. "A-aku ti-tidak me-merlukan apapun. Ka-kata se-seorang, seorang le-lelaki ha-harus melindungi o-orang yang se-sedang kesusahan. A-apalagi seorang perempuan. Pe-perempuan sudah seharusnya di-dilindungi," kata Hinata pelan mengulang kembali ucapan Naruto sepuluh tahun yang lalu. _Dan bukan disakiti_. Ia meneruskannya dalam hati. Lalu mulut Hinata kembali bersuara. "Ma-maka da-dari i-tu a-aku berterimakasih ka-karena Na-naruto-kun me-menyelamatkanku."

Naruto luarbiasa terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil merah ranum itu menohok hatinya. Dengan susah payah menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menggelegak, Naruto mendesis pelan, "Baiklah, nikmati tempat ini. Kau itu pengganggu dan sangat merepotkan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan area belakang gedung sekolah itu.

Dalam hati, rasa sesak yang selama ini Naruto kubur dalam-dalam kembali muncul. Kata-kata itu sama persis seperti yang diucapkan mendiang ibunya. Dan ia sangat tidak suka mengingat wajah ibunya terakhir kali. Mata lelaki itu memanas tiap kali memori bersama ibunya berputar pelan dalam kepala. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa melupakan cara orangtuanya pergi. Ya, lelaki itu selalu diliputi rasa bersalah tiap kali tahu bahwa ia luput dari kematian kecelakaan tunggal itu. Dan semakin kacau setelah tahu bahwa kecelakaan orang tuanya bukanlah kecelakaan murni. Ada sabotase pada mobil yang dikendarai Minato dan keluarga.

Informasi itu dibeberkan pada Naruto setelah lelaki itu berusia enam belas tahun. Dua tahun lalu, tepatnya. Bibi Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya. Hal ini membuat Naruto geram ketika tahu lebih lanjut bahwa belum ada satupun bukti siapa pelaku sabotase tersebut. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi nyaris lima tahun yang lalu. Dan belum ada titik terang mengenai kasus ini. Dari kejadian itu, Naruto mengunci rapat-rapat semua kepercayaan yang ia miliki. Ia tidak akan dengan mudah memberikan hatinya pada siapapun. Ia telah ditinggalkan orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia telah dikhianati dengan merahasiakan kejadian sesungguhnya mengenai kecelakaan itu. Dan ia merasa dunia semakin kejam ketika harus tahu bahwa belum ada titik yang jelas siapa pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya itu. Lelaki itu bersumpah akan menemukannya dan membalaskan rasa kehilangannya pada orang itu. Menguliti, membakar, membuang abu orang itu ke tempat paling busuk yang ada di dunia ini.

Obsesi itu telah mengubah sosok Naruto menjadi sekarang ini. Dan lelaki itu selalu membenci tiap kali ada orang—baik sengaja maupun tidak—yang mengingatkan dirinya akan orangtuanya.

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis :

Terimakasih sudah memberikan _review_ dan setia mengikuti cerita ini. Saya tidak berani menjanjikan apapun mengenai waktu pengunggahan karena—mungkin beberapa penulis lain merasakan hal sama—masalah ide yang tiba-tiba 'macet', kesibukan di dunia mimpi (baca : nyata), dan alasan-alasan lain yang bersifat _ngeles_.

Saya juga berterimakasih pada pembaca yang memberikan apresiasi positif dengan melihat kekurangan tulisan ini dan menyampaikannya dengan cara yang santun. Bagaimanapun, saya memerlukan dukungan baik ide cerita maupun tata cara kepenulisan yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD. Saya salah satu dari sekian penulis yang terbuka jika ada kesalahan dalam kepenulisan. Dan saya akan dengan senang hati belajar banyak mengenai itu. Karena bagi saya, sebuah cerita tidak cukup dengan ide cerita yang menarik tetapi juga indah dan membuat nyaman ketika dibaca.

Menanggapi soal _rate_ yang saya pilih, mengenai adegan _lime_ jujur saja saya tidak berani menjanjikan itu. Namun kemungkinan adegan ranjang (maupun bukan di ranjang) akan dipertimbangkan. Saya tidak begitu lincah menulis _scene_ itu. Hanya menjadi penikmat bacaan adegan _lime_ saja.

Saya juga ingin bertanya beberapa hal :

1\. Apakah peringatan seperti OOC, AU, typo(s), DLDR, dll itu perlu disampaikan di awal cerita? Karena jujur, saya merasa agak risih harus mencantumkan itu di awal yang terkesan terlalu banyak 'permulaan'. Tidak bisakah itu dicantumkan di catatan penulis? Saya membutuhkan pencerahan di sini.

2\. Apakah _disclaimer_ selalu dicantumkan di awal bab pada cerita yang _multichapter_? Tidak bolehkah jika hanya dicantumkan di prolog atau bab 1 saja dan bab-bab berikutnya tidak perlu? Saya sering menjumpai kejadian ini di cerita fanfiction berbahasa inggris. Bagaimana dengan cerita berbahasa Indonesia?

3\. Lalu, ketika ada orang-orang memberikan _review_ mengenai tulisan ini mirip itu dan tulisan itu mirip ini, jika pembaca sekalian sebagai pihak yang menulis dan mendapat komentar seperti itu, apakah balasan anda (dengan tidak terpancing emosi)? Karena ide cerita itu beragam dan jika terjadi kemiripan dalam plot cerita pasti akan ada tapi saya yakin tidak akan sama persis. Bagaimana tanggapan pembaca?

4\. Pembaca lebih menyukai narasi panjang atau dialog panjang dalam sebuah cerita?

5\. Saya baru mendengar istilah _fanwar_ di salah satu fiksi saya yang lain dan cukup menghebohkan sebenarnya (saya sendiri tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu—informasi : saya adalah penulis baru (belum genap tiga bulan) di jejaring ini dan belum tahu mengenai ini-itu di dunia fanfiction Indonesia). Menyikapi hal ini, sebagai seorang pembaca yang bijak, apa yang terpintas dalam pikiran pembaca mengenai hal itu?

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya. Masih dengan peringatan yang sama ala J.J. Ia akan menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali ceritanya terunggah.


End file.
